xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-27144133-20160927015250
For your first point, what I personally don't believe Elma was abused in any way, in fact, based on how whatever race she came from trusted her with whatever amount of technology her species trusted with her (at the very least their Skells), it would imply that Elma had a high enough rank and likely didn't see abuse in any way. My point instead was that because Elma is a main character in Xenoblade X, due to the audiance having some feelings about her, having her betray the group in a way that doesn't completely change her character (like other betrayals in the Xeno-series such as a certain character from Xenoblade Chronicles), it would be possible to give the audiance stronger feelings about the antagonists that may not have occurred otherwise. I suppose that it's just this one line in Elma's first heart-to-heart that really bothered me when I first read it, that was when Elma said, "Honestly, outside of engineering, combat is my only noteworthy talent.", but that's probably me overthinking the line. For your point on Elma being related to the Great One, you have a point. What I was trying to say was that I believe that the Original Ares and the Vita may have some common traits. Since very little is known about the Original Ares, it's entirely possible but not garenteed that Elma doesn't know much more about the Skell than the audiance. The reason I draw this conclusion is at the end of Chapter 6 when Vadham says, "If you ask me, that's time better spent studying that Ares of yours, Elma.", which now that I think about it, why couldn't Elma just tell NLA about the Ares? The only two reasons I can think of (and I'm open to your suggestions) is either that Elma doesn't know or that Elma doesn't trust Vadham with the information. In terms of similar characters between different xeno-games, it is possible that Elma will be different from Alvis and chaos in a potential sequel, but based solely off of the events that occur in Xenoblade Chronicles X, Xenoblade Chronicles, and Xenosaga, all of the characters start off assumed to be normal people, pretty quickly the audiance catches on that they aren't normal people, at the end of the game they're revealed to have a much more involved role in the pregame than originally anticipated and hold a higher power (to clarify, Elma's "higher power" is her alien technology) the only similarity between Alvis and chaos that hasn't been confirmed or denied for Elma is that they both had some involvement in the destruction of Earth (unless that's not the case with chaos, I don't really comprehend most of Xenosaga's plot), this is still a possibility for Elma considering the line in Chapter 1 where in a conversation about the destruction of Earth, Elma says, "I still wonder, if I hadn't been there, maybe all of this could have somehow been avoided." In terms of the song Black Tar, I honestly don't believe that it's a reference to the Gnosis from Xenosaga considering that it mentions the Ghosts twice, but I understand that considering that it's a possibility, using it as evidence to use towards the Ghosts doesn't work.